


Stay

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [75]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha makes a visit to Bruce's room after a tough mission. Bruce is there to comfort her.For the prompt: Pillow Talk





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :D

The knock on his door startled him. Not the knock itself, but the late hour concerned him. Whoever was at his door probably wasn’t there for a good reason. He sighed and set aside the book he’d been trying and failing to read. 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and the knocking started again. 

“Bruce? Are you awake?” 

Bruce’s brow furrowed. “Nat?” 

He hurried over to the door and threw it open. Natasha stood there in a tank top and a pair of yoga pants. She looked surprised that he’d come to the door and just stood there, wringing her hands together, nervous. 

“Is everything alright?” He asked, looking down the hallway for anyone else. 

“Yeah,” she said and cleared her throat. “I just, uh, couldn’t sleep, figured you’d still be awake. Sorry if I woke you.” 

She looked down at her feet and turned to walk away. Bruce reached out to take her wrist, stopping her before she got too far away. 

“Wait. I couldn’t sleep either.” He smiled. “Do you want to come in?” 

Natasha nodded and Bruce let go of her and stepped aside for her to walk in. Bruce closed the door behind him and shifted from foot to foot, not sure what to do now. He and Natasha had been dancing around this thing between them for the last few weeks, stuck in this awkward in between stage that neither of them could seem to get out of. 

“I could, uh, make some tea,” he offered, shuffling over to the kitchenette in the corner. “Or I’ve got something stronger, if you’d like.” 

She smiled softly and shook her head. “I’m fine.” 

Bruce nodded and went back over to his bed, sitting down at the foot of it. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“I think I just wanted the company,” she admitted, looking down at her feet. “I can go if you want.” 

“Stay,” he said and patted the bed beside him. 

Natasha hesitated a moment before walking over and dropping onto the other side of the mattress. 

“Thanks."

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked. 

She’d been gone for two weeks, something she did often. He didn’t know where or for what, but she disappeared and came back looking like hell and kept to herself for days after. 

“Not really,” she sighed and laid back, hands on her stomach. “I’ve just had a rough couple days.” 

Bruce followed her lead and stretched out on his side next to her, propping his head up in his hand. 

“A mission?” he guessed.

She turned her head raised her eyebrow at him. 

“It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out,” he told her with a smirk. “You don’t have to give me any details if you don’t want to.” 

“Okay,” she said after another moment and turned to look up at the ceiling. “I’m usually good to moving on and pushing it all to the back of my mind.” 

“Not this time?” 

She shook her head. “I couldn’t save them all this time.” 

Bruce’s breath hitched. “I’m sorry,” he offered, not sure what to say. 

“It’s the reality of the job sometimes, but I can’t stop seeing their faces.” 

A single tear ran down her temple and Bruce boldly reached out to wipe it away before it reached her hair. She turned her head and smiled softly at him. 

“I can’t even imagine, but I’m sure you did everything you could.” 

“Thank you,” she whispered and rolled onto her side to match his position. “For letting me crash your evening.” 

“Oh yeah, I had big plans,” he chuckled and nudged her shin with his toes. “Reading and tea, very exciting stuff.” 

She smiled again and sat up. “Well, don’t let me intrude any longer.” 

Bruce closed his eyes, his heart beating faster in his chest. 

“Or you could stay a little longer,” he said quietly and only opened his eyes again when he felt the mattress shift beside him. 

She scooted close to him and kissed the tip of his nose. 

“I think I’ll stay a while.” 

Bruce smiled and reached out to pull her flush against him. 

“Fine by me,” he whispered and leaned in to kiss her properly. 


End file.
